


Tragical Romance at a Winter's Ball

by avonleaace



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: A Lot of Awkwardness, Anne.exe has stopped working, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas fic, Dancing, Diana is a great wingwoman and hype man, F/M, Fake Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Gilbert has a lot of feelings, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually fake courting/engagement, fluff and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleaace/pseuds/avonleaace
Summary: Anne is not allowed into a Christmas ball as an unaccompanied female. Good thing Gilbert is there to pretend to be her fiance so she can be allowed in! Cuteness, dancing, fake courting and a whole lot of feelings ensue!Written as a Secret Santa gift for raspberrycordially on tumblr!





	Tragical Romance at a Winter's Ball

Before her, Anne faced a largely unforseen predicament.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and also the night of Diana’s cousin’s coming out ball in Charlottetown. And Anne was barred from entering.

 

Marilla had been reluctant to let Anne go to the party alone, but Anne had assured her it would be perfectly proper in these modern times. Jerry had driven the cart to Charlottetown without trouble, and Anne wasn’t yet very late. Snow fell softly on the streets. Muffled laughter and music could be heard from inside the town hall. Anne’s skirts brushed through the fine powder as she climbed the steps.

 

And Anne congratulated herself on an adventure without misadventure of any kind.

 

A gruff looking footman stood at the door.

 

Anne approached with all the poise and elegance of Princess Cordelia.

 

He did not open the door.

 

Unfazed, Anne began to work her charms. ‘Excuse me, but as a personal friend of Miss Barry-’

 

‘No entry.’ The footman looked bored.

 

‘But I don’t understand-’

 

‘Unaccompanied females are not permitted. How should I know if you are not some trouble from the street?’

 

Anne started, outraged. ‘That is absurd! I will have you know I am Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, most trusted friend of the Barry family-’

 

‘Anne?’

 

Anne knew who had spoken before she even saw him. Gilbert Blythe had chosen an opportune moment to make an appearance.

 

When Anne turned to look at him, an expression of concern was etched on his face. Snowflakes dusted his dark curly hair, but the clothes he wore were smart enough for a party.

 

Gilbert knew enough about Anne to know she was probably in some kind of trouble. Anne never sought out conflict, but she always seemed to find herself in interesting predicaments anyway.

 

Gilbert supposed he should be thankful for Anne’s knack for trouble, as there were always opportunities to step in and help.

 

‘Any dragons around here need slaying?’ asked Gilbert. His mouth quirked into something like a smile.

 

‘Mr Blythe, good evening,’ said Anne with a scheming grin. A plan was quickly forming in her head. She took Gilbert’s arm and pulled him beside her.

 

Anne ignored the fluttering of her heart behind her ribs.

 

Gilbert looked as though he might speak-

 

‘Let me handle this,’ she hissed.

 

Gilbert nodded once, a gleam in his eyes.

 

‘My good sir,’ said Anne, addressing the footman once more, ‘As you can see, I am not unaccompanied. So you must grant me entry.’

 

The footman looked the pair up and down, unconvinced. ‘The two of you are siblings?’

 

‘No!’ said both of them abruptly.

 

Anne could feel a blush forming across her cheeks. Surely her and Gilbert didn’t look like a brother and sister?

 

The footman raised an eyebrow. ‘You are betrothed then? Engaged to be married?’

 

A awkward beat. Anne’s heart was beating out of her chest. Why couldn’t she get the words out? Then-

 

‘Yes,’ said Gilbert smoothly, taking Anne’s hand in his own. ‘This is our first event attending as a pair. So as personal friends of the debutante’s family, the Barrys, we would be much obliged if you could grant us entry.’

 

‘Very well,’ a suspicious edge still in the footman’s voice, ‘You may enter.’

 

Once safely through the doors, Anne grinned. ‘You are quite an actor.’

 

-

 

The ballroom was crowded with people in fine clothes. Guests drank mulled wine and couples danced to the string quartet playing on the stage. Anne felt a little out of place at such a grand event. That was until they paused in front of a full length mirror.

 

Anne almost didn’t recognise her reflection. At seventeen, she was a little girl no longer. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant style, and Anne wore her very first floor length dress. Marilla had chosen the colour, pale green, to compliment her eyes.

 

Anne’s vanity had decreased with age, but for the first time she felt like she was something close to beautiful.

 

Gilbert looked every inch a dashing young prince. His height, dark hair and the expression of his eyes- endearing as a boy- had grown magnetic now he was a young man. Anne could never deny the fact that Gilbert was handsome.

 

The pair met each other’s eyes in the mirror and suppressed a laugh. There was something delicious about a shared secret.

 

Gilbert’s eyes gleamed. ‘There is something exhilarating about breaking the rules, isn’t there?’

 

Anne laughed. ‘I still can’t believe that he actually bought the story that we were betrothed!’

 

‘I thought you said I was a good actor!’ shot back Gilbert with a grin.

 

Anne could not keep a smile from her face. She enjoyed spending time with Gilbert, and never found him difficult to converse with. More than that, he always knew exactly how to make her laugh.

 

But maybe Anne’s smile around Gilbert was also to do with the fact she was on the edge of falling deeply and irreversibly in love with him.

 

Gilbert’s entire bearing always changed when he was around Anne. Her sense of fun and direct manner always put him at ease. One always knew where one stood with Anne. She never pretended to be someone she wasn’t.

 

But maybe Gilbert’s change in manner around Anne was also to do with the fact that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her.

 

‘What a handsome couple!’

 

A kind-enough looking woman made moves to make conversation. Anne and Gilbert suddenly became acutely aware they were still holding hands. In the moment, neither decided to let go.

 

‘I saw you both across the ballroom, and I must say you make a striking pair! What with your complexions and hair colour, you are simply complementary to each other.’

 

Anne had never been paid such an unusual compliment.

 

‘Thank you?’

 

‘Tell me at once, how long have you been betrothed?’ The woman leaned in with keen interest.

 

‘... Not yet a week,’ answered Gilbert. Anne shot him a look of panic and Gilbert shrugged. Somehow it still appeared to be effortless as he faked his way through the conversation.

 

‘Really? How delightful!’ The woman indeed showed genuine delight. ‘And do tell me, what drew you to this charming young woman in the first place? Surely some due must be paid to her looks. She is very beautiful, is she not?’

 

Gilbert’s cheeks coloured. Of course he thought Anne to be beautiful- One would have to be blind to deny it. Her coppery hair shone in the candlelight, and freckles dusted her pale skin like cinnamon. Nerves swirled in his stomach. How would Anne react when he revealed his true feelings?

 

Gilbert took a deep breath.

 

‘She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met,’ said Gilbert.

 

Anne stared at him, heart fluttering. There was an honesty in his hazel eyes- she could almost believe that he was telling the truth. A cold feeling pooled in her chest. Gilbert was a good actor.

 

‘And he is the kindest person I have the pleasure of knowing,’ said Anne, hiding her hurt behind a soft smile.

 

The woman nodded approvingly. ‘Then I wish you every happiness for your marriage.’

 

Inside, Anne was in turmoil. Why was it so agonising to hear those words, even when she already knew they weren’t true? Gilbert was her friend, so why did she suddenly wish for more?

 

 _You know why_ , said a small voice in her head.

 

_You’re in love with him._

 

‘Anne?’

 

Anne snapped out of her reverie to see a confused Diana emerge from the crowd. She looked between Anne and Gilbert, a small but knowing smile spreading across her face.

 

‘What have you two gotten yourselves into?’

 

‘Diana, you look wonderful!’ cried Anne, pulling her into a hug.

 

With her face in Diana’s hair she relayed the situation at a whisper. ‘Gilbert and I pretended to be betrothed so I could be let into your family party and I’m really sorry!’

 

‘I figured as much,’ laughed Diana, pulling away.

 

‘It’s good to see you Diana,’ said Gilbert, smiling warmly.

 

‘You too,’ said Diana. ‘I am so glad you brought your fiancee along. You make a beautiful couple.’

 

Gilbert spluttered, finally at a loss for words. The compliment, coming from one of their friends as opposed to a total stranger, was disarming. Anne could feel her face warm.

 

Diana quirked her head to the side, her smile growing wider. ‘We have to keep your cover you know.’

 

‘Of course,’ said Gilbert, the first to recover. ‘Of course that’s what you meant.’

 

Anne was spared having to comment by the swell of music. It seemed as though the guests were preparing for a dance. Couples around Gilbert and Anne began to sway and waltz gently in time with the music.

 

‘I think I want to go and get some food,’ said Diana, ‘I’d better go.’

 

‘Good idea, let’s go with her,’ said Anne, dragging Gilbert by the hand.

 

Anne tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that pricked at her fingertips at his touch.  

 

‘Not so fast,’ said Diana with a triumphant smirk. ‘A young and in love couple like you two should be dancing.’

 

‘I have two left feet, I really shouldn’t-’ started Anne.

 

‘Don’t worry,’ said Gilbert softly. ‘I’ll teach you.’

 

Anne did not break eye contact with Diana until she disappeared into the crowd. She could have sworn Diana mouthed something like _you’ll thank me later_ before she vanished.

 

‘Anne? Are you alright? We don’t have to dance if you’re not comfortable-’

 

‘No. Let’s just enjoy it,’ said Anne, forcing a smile.

 

She was not looking forward to making a fool of herself in front of all these people and especially Gilbert.

 

Seemingly reading her mind, Gilbert calmed her. ‘Don’t worry, you aren’t going to make a fool of yourself.’

 

He scratched the back of his neck. Was Anne imagining it, or did Gilbert look nervous?

 

The thought was gone as soon as it entered her head. Gilbert straightened, looking every inch the dashing prince of Anne’s stories.

 

‘First … you take my hand,’ said Gilbert. Anne slowly obliged, feeling the sparks dance across her fingers. His hand was soft and cold.

 

‘Then … you put your other hand on my shoulder.’

 

Anne reached and placed a hand on his shoulder. Had Gilbert always been this tall?

 

‘I take your waist,’ breathed Gilbert.

 

The feeling of his light touch at the small of her back made Anne feel lightheaded and grounded all at once.

 

‘Draw you close,’ said Gilbert quietly - more to himself than anything.

 

Anne’s heart felt as though it was fluttering out of her chest as she felt herself moving even closer to him. It was intoxicating.

 

‘And then we’re dancing.’

 

Gilbert felt grounded, alive. This was where he was meant to be, with Anne. He never imagined how slight she would feel in his arms, or how much more beautiful her freckles were when seen from up close.

 

Anne was lost. She could feel the warmth of Gilbert’s body. It occurred to Anne that she had never been in such close proximity to him before. His dark brown hair looked so soft. Anne wished she could reach out and touch it.

 

Before realising what she was doing, Anne twisted her fingers through the curls at the back of Gilbert’s neck, playing with his collar. It was soft. Gilbert tensed for a moment, before relaxing into her touch.

 

‘Maybe dancing isn’t so bad.’

 

‘And you’re not so bad of a dancer,’ said Gilbert, a soft twinkle in his eye.

 

Anne smiled at him.

 

And for a blissful moment, everything was right with the world.

 

Then Gilbert spoke.

 

‘Anne, I’m in love with you.’

 

The words hung lightly in the air, like they could flutter away in a single moment.

Anne stared at him, bewildered. For a moment, she said nothing. She wished this was true. She wished this was all real.

 

Then Anne felt the tears spring to her eyes. Gilbert was a good actor.

 

‘I …  I have to go.’

 

Anne tore herself from Gilbert’s arms and ran.

 

‘Anne? Wait!’

 

Anne didn’t hear. She didn’t stop running until she found herself out in the cold air. Why did she have to feel everything so deeply? She wished she could run from her feelings in the way she ran from Gilbert.

 

This was never supposed to happen. Gilbert wasn’t even supposed to be there.

 

_And I never meant to fall in love with him._

 

If Anne were less dramatic, she could have laughed at the irony of the situation. All it took to fall in love was pretending to be so.

 

An unforseen predicament to be sure.

 

The snow had stopped falling and the air was still. An expanse of white, marred only by Anne’s small footprints.

 

When her breathing slowed, she began to hear approaching footsteps. A sickly feeling swirled in her stomach.

 

‘I’m not mad at you, Gilbert.’

 

‘Anne, It’s me.’

 

It was not Gilbert, but Diana standing in the snow. The only person Anne could stand to see at this very moment.

 

‘Gilbert thought you might not want to see him, so he sent me out here.’

 

Anne flug herself at Diana and hugged her. It was so comforting and warm it almost made Anne burst into tears again.

 

‘I just wish I didn’t have to feel such things,’ whispered Anne.

 

‘I thought you wanted a tragical romance?’ asked Diana, a smile in her voice.

 

Anne laughed, and wiped a tear from her eye. ‘You always know just what to say. Although I wouldn’t call what we have romance. We were just pretending for the party.’

 

‘Anne, you can say that you were just pretending all you want, but I know that Gilbert cares about you a lot.’

 

Anne pulled away, looking at Diana doubtfully.

 

‘I’ve seen it in the way he looks at you,’ said Diana. ‘And I know you care about him too.’

 

‘I … I guess I do,’ said Anne. ‘It feels nice to say it out loud.’

‘You don’t have to hide your feelings. Gilbert will still respect and care about you regardless if he returns them. You have nothing to lose.’

 

Anne said nothing, lost in thought. The idea of talking to Gilbert still scared her. The heroines in her stories were never afraid.

 

‘At least I can apologise to him for acting in such a strange way.’

 

‘That’s the spirit!’ said Diana. ‘When I left Gilbert, he said he was going to the library.’

 

-

 

The corridor was quiet and the sound of the party lessened with every step.

 

Anne knew she might never truly be ready to share her feelings, but she did owe Gilbert an explanation. It was this thought and this thought only that drove her to the entrance to the library, and to open the door.

 

A fire was crackling, and Gilbert sat beside it, staring into the flames. A Christmas tree stood on the other side of the fire, decorations adorning the branches. The firelight danced off the walls and in another time Anne might have stopped to look through the books on the numerous shelves.

 

But Anne had only one thing on her mind.

 

She approached and Gilbert leapt to his feet. He wore an expression of surprise and concern.

 

‘Gilbert I-’

 

‘Anne-’

 

They stared at each other.

 

‘You go first,’ said Gilbert.

 

‘No, you should.’ said Anne.

 

Gilbert’s face softened. ‘I’m sorry I put you in an uncomfortable position. It won’t happen again.’

 

Anne smiled sadly. ‘It’s alright. You were only acting. And you don’t have to act in here, so don’t say anything you don’t mean-’

 

Gilbert paused, the same truth and warmth in his beautiful eyes.

 

‘Anne, I’m only ever honest with you.’

 

Anne’s heartbeat quickened. ‘What are you saying?’

 

‘Please believe me when I say I have loved you since the day we met.’

 

The moments stretched into longer moments. Anne stared into the fire, wondering what to say. How to react. Anne wished she could have prepared a beautifully crafted and poetic response, worthy of all the stories she wrote.

 

What came out of her mouth was something quite different.

 

‘I’m sorry?’ asked Anne.

 

‘Excuse me?’ asked Gilbert, now ludicrous. ‘What part of “I love you” don’t you understand?’

 

‘Um- yes. Sorry. I just have trouble with expressing my feelings and- I wish I could write down what I mean to say instead of saying it. This is not at all how this was supposed to go.’ said Anne, as though this explained everything.

 

Gilbert looked more puzzled than Anne thought possible. She wished she could wipe that stupid expression off his face. Start this whole godforsaken evening again.

 

And so Anne leaned in and kissed him.

 

For an agonising moment, Anne felt like she was kissing a statue. Then he melted into her touch and the world melted away.

 

Anne had many wonderful ideas as to what her first kiss might be like, but the real thing surpassed all of them.

 

His lips were soft on hers. Warmth spread throughout Anne’s body. Gilbert hooked a gentle arm around her waist and slowly drew her closer to him. Anne had never expected to feel so elated. It amazed her how so many feelings could be shared through a simple kiss.

 

It was still much too soon, but Gilbert pulled away. He looked lovingly into Anne’s eyes.

 

‘You’re beautiful.’

 

‘And I think I’m in love with you. That’s what I was meaning to say.’ said Anne, a blush covering her cheeks.

 

Gilbert lifted her chin with a gentle finger. ‘That’s what I figured you meant when you kissed me.’

 

The silence between them was sweet. Anne felt her face warm, but not from embarrassment. Anne knew she could never feel awkward around Gilbert again. She leaned in for a quick kiss, relishing the simple action.

 

‘I’m sorry I reacted so strongly back when we were dancing. I hate to think what you felt when I ran from you.’

 

‘I could have chosen to confess how I felt when you weren’t under the impression I was acting,’ laughed Gilbert, ‘So It’s safe to say the blame rests with me.’

 

Gilbert kissed her again softly, just because he could. This was a happy ending Anne could get behind.

 

‘Gilbert?’

 

‘Yes, Anne?’

 

‘Merry Christmas.’

  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This fic is a secret santa gift for raspberrycordially on tumblr so if you love all things Anne with an E, definitely go and follow them!
> 
> Through messaging Razzy on Anon I learned I had to include:
> 
> 1\. The fake dating concept
> 
> 2.A Gilbert confession and Anne being shook
> 
> 3\. A soft Diana moment where she is a great friend
> 
> I know some of it is a reach-(Honestly who cares about the plausibility of Anne's situation and how tf Gilbert managed to be there)- but I am pretty happy with how it turned out! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what your favourite part was- mine was 'I thought you wanted a tragical romance?' I honestly love a good Diana moment
> 
> Also come talk to me at avonleaace on tumblr if you so desire!
> 
> That's all from me! Have a lovely holidays! xox


End file.
